


Close

by NihilismPastry



Series: Requests from Tumblr [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blind Reader, Chubby Reader, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Tentacles, F/M, Female Reader, Master/Slave, Power Play, Rough Sex, Spanking, bratty sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Sometimes, you just needed him near.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A request from charmingcreep on tumblr!
> 
> Request: Power play.
> 
> AU: N/A

Leather bit into your wrists, and kept them warm as you laid against the skeleton. It was hard to believe a laid back guy like him could be this way. Throwing you into these situations, and taking pleasure from them, if the obvious bulge grinding against you thigh was any indication. Thin phalanges carefully stroked your face in wide circles. The bones were stiff and cold like your own, but there was an undercurrent of _something_ that made them buzz and hum. Right now you could barely feel that, the connection ripped from you.  

"come on, baby cakes." He said, his tone keeping it's usual lazy drawl. "what happened to all that spunk ya had? ya were spewing some good shit a few minutes ago." He shifted over you, and for a moment, you felt something warm and scratchy slide between you and the foreign object you were laying on before it disappeared. "thought ya told me to go fuck myself." 

His phalanges trailed down your face and to your throat. Your heart sped up when his fingers curled around the soft skin and lightly squeezed. "I did, bastard."

He made a light tsking sound. "come on, that's not who I am." His grip tightened. "say it."

"..."

There was a low sigh, before his phalanges disappeared off your body. You heard light shuffling and a snap of bone against bone. Something warm began snaking around your arms and legs, buzzing and humming the same way Sans would when he was emotional. You stiffened when you felt air against your back, and your weight shift off the thing you were just laying on. Something magical was keeping you up, but you didn't like that you couldn't touch it to see if it could actually take your weight. You weren't skinny by any means, and you knew magic had limits when it came to lifting physical objects.

You weren't given time to protest when a sharp snap, followed by pain blossomed against your ass. Your head jerked back and you strained to listen for the skeleton, but all you heard was your own ragged breathing and racing heartbeat. You opened your mouth, but a yelp escaped when another lick of the whip snapped against your ass. He silently continued your punishment, your only companion being the whip. He didn't touch you with his body, nor did he reach out with his magic. He was practically detached from you, on both an emotional and physical level. It made the marks on your ass sting a little harder than they usually would. 

Eventually the beating stopped, and you felt something warm and thick prod your entrance. Your thighs immediately tried to squeeze together, but another sharp smack made you spread them. You squirmed in your bonds when you felt it trail along your pussy lips. You couldn't tell much about it other than it was bulbous and slimy. A gentle shove and your lips spread for the thing, making you arch your back and groan. It was far girthier than what you were used to, and had ridges along the side. It burrowed its way into your cunt, grinding against every nerve, and filling your hole to maximum capacity. The light sting from you walls stretching made you whimper, and for a moment the thing stopped moving entirely.

You curled your toes and took in deep breaths. The delicate expansion of your lungs, and the heaving of your chest helped ground you to reality. When the stinging was merely an itch, you carefully squeezed your inner muscles, earning a quick pumping motion from the thing inside you. When you didn't protest, it started a hard yet deep pace. The other things holding you up spread your legs further apart, forcing you into a spread eagle position.

High pitched whines escaped your mouth, and nearly drowned out the wet smacking of the thing pounding into your cunt. It felt good getting fucked like this, effort was usually thrown to you, but something was missing. You couldn't put your finger on it, but it helped water that seed of doubt in your mind. 

Suddenly you felt something warm and soft against your lips. It buzzed with the tell tale hum of magic, but as you opened your mouth, you could feel your eyes widen. It was thick and slimy like the thing pounding your cunt, but it tasted strange. It didn't have that metallic spark that Sans's magic usually had. Instead it was a soft tang that could have been mistaken for flat cola. You jerked your head back, but the restraints around your wrists and legs tightened. 

The foreign object probed your mouth, gently rubbing against your tongue and teeth. You tentatively sucked, and it caused the appendage to still for a moment. You took the opportunity to open your mouth wide, but it took it as some kind of signal as it began to mirror the movements of the appendage in your pussy. You made a choking noise, and you could feel spit escape the edges of your mouth. It soon became cold as it slithered down your chin, and onto your heaving breasts. 

Cold, exposed, and alone.

These thoughts chased you as the appendages pounded into you. The excitement from earlier was long gone, and fear was creeping in. You didn't want this anymore, you wanted to stop.

You needed him.

Carefully you brought your jaws closer together, sinking your canines into the appendage. It squirmed out of your mouth with a light pop, and enough saliva to coat an army of cocks.

"Puzzled!" You almost choked on the words and spit, as you got out the word. "Puzzled, Sans!"

Immediately the thing inside you was ripped out, and you felt the bonds keeping you in place disappear. Instead of plummeting, you felt smooth bones and a warm yet gritty piece of cloth caress your bare skin. You stretched out your leather bound wrists, and made a grabbing motion, and those too were gone. "fuck, ya alright, baby?" 

You clutched onto his jacket, and burrowed your face into it, taking in the heady scent of sweat and ketchup. "I-I just needed you. It's stupid, but I thought you left me. I couldn't hear you, and your magic tasted strange-"

"that ain't stupid." He said, warm phalanges carded a hand through your hair. The gentle pulling and prodding helped relax your stiff muscles. "ya were scared and needed me. ain't nothin' to be ashamed of."

His magic buzzed harder against you, as if trying to comfort you, and remind you he was here. "What was all that then?"

"magic. made some long ropes of it to fuck ya with, but uh...didn't think ya would freak out like that."

You heard bone scrape against something hard, you guessed he was getting off the floor. You were proved right when you felt both of his arms around you, and your legs swung freely without bumping anything. "Can...Can we just go to sleep?"

" 'course, baby." You felt something hard and warm press against your forehead. "anything ya want."

"And you won't leave?" The tell tale creak of springs and a quick jostle against ribs signaled you that Sans was crawling into his bed. A light shuffling of cloth, and you were quickly wrapped up in musty blankets, with the skeleton drapped over your side. His bones pressing into your skin, leaving you in a strange paradox of comfortable yet uncomfortable. You reached down and grabbed a bony appendage at your waist. "Sans?"

"i won't leave ya," His voice was right against your ear now. A soft whisper that made your insides warm. "promise."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Huh...I feel like I failed the request. This wasn't really obvious power play, but the nuance and subtlety is supposed to imply it? I dunno, it just sucks.
> 
> You know what's not subtle? This link to my tumblr. http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
